Sugar-High Hedgehog
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are stuck together in the same house. What happens when Silver discovers sugar? Rated because of Shadow punching and insults. (no cussing though)


Silver's sugar rush

**A/N: Alright, been awhile since ****I**** typed anything so here's a little crackfic to pass the time until I can think of something for Clash of All Worlds. **

** Pitch: Um yeah remind me WHY you're not updating that.**

** Shine: She has writer's block Pitch.**

** Me: oh yeah, and to anyone who has checked out my profile, this is the work of spiritofsilverwater's sister.**

** Pitch: I'm going back to my creator, at least she's insane.**

** Shine: I prefer sane thank you.**

** Sister: INSANITY!**

"Ugh I want to go outside!" whined Sonic.

"Yeah well we don't always get what we want so shut up faker!" said a very ticked off Shadow.

"You're the faker!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were all stuck in the same room together. Tails needed Sonic to not ruin ANOTHER surprise party, Blaze needed some time off, and G.U.N just got sick of Shadows attitude. So here they were trapped in Amy's house until the party that Sonic somehow didn't know about was finished being set up.

"Why are we stuck here anyway?" asked Silver, who at this point was hanging upside-down from the ceiling fan.

"Because Blaze got sick of you now shut up!" Yelled Shadow.

"Oh and your presence is just oh so satisfying!" retorted Silver.

"Guys cool it!" said Sonic. "Now, Shadow hates us both, and we're all stuck in the same house together, so the least we can do is TRY to get along." Looking at Shadow.

"Hmph."

Suddenly a random portal opened** (A/N: I love random portals, they're going to appear in more of my stories, guarantied.)** from the kitchen and a candy bar fell out of the portal to the fridge and landed on Silver's head knocking him off the ceiling fan.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Silver.

"It's FOOD you idiot!" said Shadow.

"Oh really?" so then Silver ate the candy bar, wrapper and all. And as his body has never been introduced to sugar before, he started to get hyper. VERY hyper.

"Heyguyswhatsupmyfurreallyitchesnotsurehowthat'spo ssiblebutit'sreallyuncomfortable. HeyguyswhyareyoustaringatmelikethatILOVETHISIMUSTH AVEMORE!"

"… Well crap." Said Sonic.

"For once I agree with you faker."

"Now's not the time to argue about that! Fire shield Water Shield Electric Shield to see who has to go get him." **(A/N: I took the shields from the Genesis era. Electric beats water, water beats fire and fire beats electric, like rock paper scissors) **Sonic threw the water shield while Shadow threw the fire shield.

"Dang it!"

Maniacal laughter coming from kitchen. Silver has raided the fridge and was now eating a Hershey's bar.

"Well Shads, have fun!" said Sonic.

"I hate you and stop calling me that!" Yelled Shadow.

Shadow used chaos control to teleport in front of Silver and tried to punch him hard enough to knock him out but Silver was still really hyper and dodged and kicked Shadow in the back of the head.

"What- how?" Shadow asked no one in particular. Silver then left the kitchen to go and find Sonic, who was hiding in the closet of the guest bedroom. Shadow however grabbed Silver and locked him in a closet. Silver however, kicked the door down."

"HeyAmyreallyneedstogetabetterdoor, Imeansomemainiaccouldcomeandkickitdowngetwhati'm saying?"

Shadow then threw a pillow at Silver and hit, but Silver was sugar crazy and didn't look like he'd crash anytime soon, so Shadow threw a chaos spear at Silver and he hit and he then pinned Silver down to the floor. Silver kicked Shadow off of him and aimed a pathetic psychic knife at him. Shadow dodged easily and found some yarn in the living room. He grabbed it and tied Silver up with it. He then went and got Sonic.

"Hey faker, I've got him."

"What took ya so long? I was waiting."

At that moment Silver came into the room.

"DieIblisTrigger!" he yelled and tackled Shadow for some reason. Shadow punched him in the face and Silver punched him back. Sonic then decided to help Shadow and tackled Silver to the ground.

"I thought you had him!"

"Well I tied him up!"

Silver was struggling to get the two hedgehogs off of him, while Sonic and Shadow were struggling to hold Silver down. Silver then blasted Sonic off of him with an orb of psychic energy and punched Shadow off of him.

"Why you-"

"Tag! Your it!"

"Wait! What?"

Silver then proceeded to run away from Shadow. Sonic began to chase Silver, and soon brought him back to Shadow tied up in yarn. Again. Shadow then found some duct tape in a cabinet and he and Sonic tied and taped Silver to a chair. Silver kept on shouting out random gibberish. Sonic and Shadow kept a watch on him just in case. Silver then started biting his binds and his fangs soon broke him free of his sticky prison. He started running around the house.

"Ugh. Note to Blaze. Never give Silver anything with high sugar content." Said Sonic, who was getting tired of this wild chao chase.

"Just shut up and catch him." Said Shadow.

By this time, the three hedgehogs had managed to trash the entire house. It was hard to believe this was ever one actually. Then Mephiles came in.

"Ha ha. Shadow, it is time for you to finally see your doom."

"Cant fight you right now got a sugar crazy hedgehog to catch!"

"What come back here!" another portal randomly opened and sucked Mephiles back to Crisis City. Sonic and Shadow were chasing Silver through the hallway, when suddenly, he just passed out. Sonic and Shadow stopped by him.

"Soo. What now?" asked Sonic.

"It looks like he crashed." Replied Shadow. Sonic picked Silver up and laid him on the couch.

"Well glad that's over." Said Sonic.

"No its not. Just look at the house." The house was in fact, a complete mess.

"Well guess we'd better start cleaning."

Amy came home just as the boys were finishing up. Sonic had his surprise party and Silver woke up about four hours later. Shadow went back to G.U.N.

**A/N: Whew done.**

** Pitch: Took ya long enough.**

** Shine: R&R people!**


End file.
